Workers finishing building workpieces such as doors, trim, moldings and the like during building or renovations, including painting, staining, sealing, or the like, often experience difficulties due to the awkward shapes and need to finish more than one side of the piece or pieces. For example, when finishing a door, a worker generally needs to paint a first side, wait for that side to dry and then finish the other side. Moreover, because of the size of most doors, finishing multiple doors often requires significant space to lay the doors down with the finish side up so that the finish side does not come in contact with other pieces, tools, brushes, drop cloths, etc., during the drying process.
Devices used to finish and stack workpieces have been primarily limited to saw horses, work benches, boards and the like, which are themselves not only space consuming when in use, but also space consuming when not in use and need to be stored.
Efforts to permit drying in smaller spaces generally include trying to place workpieces such as doors on an edge and stacking subsequent doors horizontally. However, this still requires that the edges be unfinished, and can lead to imperfections in the finish where a piece rests against an adjacent piece. Similarly, when drying trim or moldings, it is usual to finish a piece and then line it up with similarly finished pieces on a flat surface such as a floor or leaning against a wall to maximize space when drying. However, this quickly leads to the use of all available floor or wall space, leaving the worker without sufficient room.
Therefore, there is a failure in the art to provide a solution for permitting a user to finish doors, trim, molding and other pieces quickly and efficiently, and minimizing the space needed to dry multiple pieces as they are finished.